This invention relates to ladder racks. More particularly, this invention relates to racks for loading and unloading elongated items such as ladders onto and off of a vehicle for storage and transport.
Various ladder racks have been used on vehicles. Nevertheless, an improved ladder rack that provides straightforward, reliable operation, can secure ladders and other elongated items with respect to a vehicle, is relatively simple to manufacture, and/or makes ladder loading and unloading from a vehicle easier would be welcomed by those in the art.